Old Account One Shots: Death Note Version
by Pallise
Summary: I used to have an account on here and I'm mostly publishing these for the cringe worth factor. Life is great, man.
1. Damn Pet Names! Mail Jeevas One-Shot

Damn Pet Names! [Mail Jeevas One-Shot]

 _Konnichiwa! Second one-shot, can you believe it!? Or, er, first one shot? Aww damn! It's like a mix of both, seeing as how I wrote a two shot first, but you understand my point, right? I'm sure you do! :3 Anyways, I'm sure you know Mail Jeevas is from Death Note and he is a popular one shot subject from what I've seen, so I said, "Why not?" and I posted a one shot! :D I hope you enjoy it and I'd really appreciate it if you would message me or rate it. Just a little feed back, good or bad, please? Baibai!_

She sat there innocently and quietly playing her "Super Mario 64" on her Nintendo DS, her brunette wavy hair falling gently out of her messy bun and into her delicate gray eyes.

He sat there, a cigarette butt clenched between his teeth. His red hair fell over his red tint goggles and he seemed to be trying to focus on the game, desperately trying to win against the Mario master.

"You won't," The red head began. "You can't or at least shouldn't Kaylee." He sighed. "Aww, c'mon! It's my birthday! At least **let** me **believe** I beat you **once**!" Matt growled. Kaylee giggled as a scarred blond walked in the door. He shut the door behind him and took a seat next to Kaylee.

"Guys, do me a favor and keep the noise down. Especially the pounds on the wall and the groans when you lose Matt." He sighed. "The mafia thinks she's in here pleasuring you for your birthday and it's getting harder to convince them otherwise."

Kaylee giggled once again and the blond narrowed his eyes on her. She covered her mouth and said between her fingers, " **Me** have sex with **Matt**? Not happening, Mello. We joke about it but that's about it."

Mello rolled his eyes and looked at his friend's fallen expression. Did Matt want to have sex with her? They have known each other since childhood but had barely anything in common except for the liking of videogames and even in that there was a slight difference! Matt as obsessed and Kaylee played only in her spare time.

A smile crept onto Mello's face as Matt looked up, his sad expression hidden. "What's so funny?" Matt asked, slightly annoyed now. Mello shook his head at his friend and turned to Kaylee.

"Well if it will never happen why would you joke about it? Maybe you want to have sex with Matt; you just don't wanna admit it."

Kaylee curled her toes inside her shoes nearly ready to punch Mello in the face for being right. Kaylee did like Matt, hell, she loved him! But Matt could do **way** better than her. He **did** do better than her on days he was laid. He had no problem bringing a drop dead beautiful girl to the apartment they shared and he had **NO** problem "hinting" for her to leave.

Kaylee took a silent deep breath, uncurling her toes, but Mello was laughing causing her to want to punch him again. "Ha! I knew it. You want to bang him, Kaylee! Admit it!" Mello laughed taking a bite of chocolate he just pulled out of his leather vest pocket.

Matt looked up at her waiting for her to reply. All he saw, however, was a blush and welled up tears just waiting to fall out.

Matt stood up now, dropping his DS on the ground next to hers. Kaylee stood up so fast he missed it. "Shut the fuck up, Mello!" She screamed at the blond, fists balled, face red, and tears streaming. "You know what!? Yeah! I like Matt enough that I'd like to 'bang' him but why would he want to 'bang' me?" She screamed forgetting Matt was there. "He can _obviously_ do so much better than me! Bringing back these beautiful girls to the apartment 'hinting' for me to get the fuck out!" She continued.

The words stung Matt deeply. "The **only** thing I'll ever be good for around here is just doing work, cleaning this damn mess, and just being a plain servant! I **obviously** mean very little to him!" Kaylee cried, breathing heavily from screaming. "Except for being a god damn opponent for video games. But you could've just kept your fucking mouth shut, Mello, and let it stay that way. It's **better** that way!" She finished. Mello gasped at her explosion. He didn't think she'd explode. He didn't think she was even capable of it. He got the confession he wanted, but never expected the explosion.

Kaylee began to massage her temples, her head spinning from lack of air. Did she really just scream a love confession for the red head? She mentally slapped herself, jumping as she felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder. She stopped breathing for a moment, making her head spin faster, finally remembering who the only person could be. The object of the "discussion" and the birthday boy himself.

Her breath came back to her and she freed her shoulder from his grasp, turning to face him. She kept her face down as she mumbled, "I'm sorry Matt for ruining your birthday with my nonsense. I have a present for you in the closet in the apartment if you still want it." Kaylee then spun on her heel and bolted out the door past the mafia.

Matt looked at Mello gasping just like Mello was. They both shook their heads and Mello spoke first. "Uhh…Matt?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" He spat.

"I," Mello tried. "I was just trying to get her to confess. I-I saw your expression when she denied the first time. I was only trying to help."

Matt smiled at his friend. "I get it Mello, I get it. However, if you don't mind," Matt said. "I need to get back to the apartment before she comes back from her walk."

Mello raised an eyebrow and Matt chuckled. "Whenever she's upset like that she runs out and talks a walk." He explained. "Besides that," he continued walked to the door. "I have to make the setting a 'bangable' setting now don't I?" He laughed. Mello nodded, taking another bite of his chocolate, and smiled.

"Be safe. I don't want a present from you two right now." Matt laughed and hurried out the door and to the apartment he and Kaylee shared.

Kaylee grabbed the keys to her shared apartment and shakily unlocked the lock. She twisted the knob and opened the door, a faint glow coming from her room. He couldn't be in there could he? The door shut behind her and Kaylee felt warm breath caress her neck. "Welcome back." The familiar voice said. Two arms snaked around her waist and two soft lips planted gentle kisses down her neck.

She bit her lip holding her moans. "P-p-please M-matt." She begged. His kisses trailed back up her neck and to her ear where he began to nibble. His hands moved themselves onto her hips and under her shirt. His hands felt like ice against her skin and she couldn't help letting out a moan. He laughed softly, his fingertips sliding up her sides making her shiver in delight. When he finally hit her bra his lips returned to her neck searching for that one special spot. Kaylee subconsciously tilted her head to the side allowing him more room. Once he found her soft spot he began to suck roughly while his fingers slipped under her bra and began to lightly massage her breasts.

Kaylee's conscience finally took over her again and she tried once more. "M-m-matt!" She gasped. "M-matt! P-please stop! T-this," Her loud moan ended her sentence as he squeezed her breast. His lips left her neck, a fresh new hickey on her neck, and trailed up to her ear. "Do you **really** want me to stop?" He asked her. Kaylee closed her eyes, loving and hating the situation. She loved the feel of his skin against hers and his breath against her neck but this couldn't continue like she wanted it too. It shouldn't!

The pads of his thumbs ran over her nipples, kissing her neck and cheek in random spots for a few moments allowing her to think. Kaylee didn't want this to stop and she didn't have to the will to fight it, so why not go with what she wanted? There were three outcomes if she continued. One, she and Matt may end up dating. Two, he may just be really desperate and they will become friends with benefits. Three, the same as option two only everything will change between them and everything will be really awkward from this point on.

Figuring there was only one way to find out, Kaylee took Matt's wrists and pulled them out from under her shirt. She then spun around and looked him in the eyes. "You're right, Mail, I don't want this to stop and I guess I'm not going to try and stop it, but this is your birthday. Not mine. So let's turn this around a little bit, okay? When it's my birthday we'll do it this way. 'Kay?" She asked. Matt smiled and opened his mouth, but before he could speak Kaylee stopped him and immediately kissed him, fireworks erupting from both.

Kaylee led him to the bed, their night and his birthday just beginning.

Kaylee and Matt sat down on the couch, playing on their DS's once again. Kaylee owning him in a VS. race to collect five stars.

Matt, keeping his eyes on his Mario and her Yoshi began to kiss the hallow behind her ear. "No cheating." Kaylee giggled.

"For it to be cheating I'd have to be using a controller. Kaylee took her right hand and slapped his right hand away from his buttons. "Now _that's_ cheating missy." Matt growled, placing his hands back on the buttons.

"We're even." She mumbled, getting the last star hanging off the Chain Chomps chain. "Three seconds." She whispered. TIMES UP appeared on both of their screens and Kaylee giggled at Matt's sour face. "Now what does the winner get?" She giggled.

Matt perked up as he took both of their DS's and set them next to him. He then pulled her onto his lap and leaned back against the couch. "You just barely beat me."

"Sore loser."

"Yes I am." He fake growled. He then took her face in both his hands and pulled her face an inch away from his. "But you are still the winner and the winner always gets the prize." He whispered slamming his lips against hers. They began a heated kiss earning wolf whistles and cheers from the mafia. Mello rolled his eyes but smiled, happy for his friends. Kaylee pulled away, blushing so hard it'd put a tomato to shame. "Oh that's right," Matt began; a wide grin across his face. "You don't like PDA, do you?" He asked. She glared at him and he pulled her face back to his beginning another kiss.

The mafia wolf whistled and cheered a little more before Kaylee finally pulled back. "I need to breathe you know."

Matt grabbed her right wrist and kissed it as apology. "I love you babe." He whispered.

Kaylee just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Damn pet names."

"Oh you love me and you love it when I call you babe."

"I love you too _babe_."


	2. The Difference Between Women and Ladies

_Alright, I know I still have a few other one-shots to catch up on before I take my unexplainable break but I've had this one written since December with no one in mind really and I've finally finished it so I'm posting it now. Hopefully Quizilla editor won't eat it up and spit it out like it does a lot of the time but I guess we'll just have to see. I hope all of you enjoy and maybe even message me? Constructive criticism! Until then baibai!_

"That's what I want baby," a strawberry blonde boy said with a devilish smirk. A surgically beautiful raven-haired girl sat on the strawberry blonde's lap as he took his hands and grabbed her butt cheeks. She bent forward giving him a perfect view of her fake double D breasts and began to nibble on his ear. She could feel the drunken man get excited beneath her and couldn't help but smirk.

"Do you want me Mello?" She moaned into his ear. He gave her ass a tight squeeze in response and she giggled. She began to trail kisses down his neck as her hands left his sides to undo the string holding her "bra" together. She was just about finished until a freezing hand gripped hers and re-tied her "bra". Both the stripper and Mello looked over the stripper's shoulder to find an irritated brown haired girl behind her. Her dark blue eyes cold. Another male with red hair and goggles stood behind her, laughing and flirting with many other strippers. It was obvious he was just as drunk as the strawberry blonde.

"Excuse me," the stripper said curtly. "But this man still has half an hour with me." The brown haired girl looked from the stripper to Mello a few times before grabbing his wrist and glaring at the stripper. She pulled Mello up, he not seeming to care being too busy staring at the stripper's breasts, and glared.

"Not anymore. He's drunk off his ass and you only want his money! Not happening." she replied just as curtly.

The stripper grabbed Mello's wrist and clung to him, giving him puppy dog eyes and saying, "But you want to stay here with me, don't you Mello baby?" He nodded and turned to the brown haired girl.

"Yeah" He said. "Half an hour left Hankk." His eyes returned to the strippers fake body as Hankk sighed pulling on his wrist. The music was beginning to give her a headache and the fact that places like this even existed made her want to claw some eyes out.

"Too bad, now let's go Mello." She whispered coarsely. Mello sighed and followed as a group of other strippers gathered around the raven haired one. They began to laugh at the scene as the raven haired girl said, "Sorry to steal your BF there honey but I guess he likes real women better."

Hankk stopped and turned to the other girl with a smile. "I guess your right." The raven-haired girls smiled faded. "If you call a real woman a high school drop out with two kids, six STD's, poor credit, and still lives with their mommy and daddy 'honey'." Hankk turned and said before leaving. "Then I guess you would be a real women." She took both boys wrists and dragged them out of the club without a final glance back. She led them to the back seat sliding into the front passenger seat.

The car began to move and Hankk spun around fire burning in her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" She questioned. The two just exchanged high fives and she turned back, groaning in frustration. "Calm down there Hankk, you might blow a circuit." The red head laughed. "You never know Matt." she whispered, slumping in her seat. The driver looked at Hankk's slumped position and then at the two in the back who were laughing their asses off.

"They aren't getting you down are they Hankk?"

She looked at the driver and shook her head. "No. Those idiots? No, it's just what that damn stripper said before we got up and left." she answered. Matt coughed, "By force." and she had the strongest urge to hit her brother. She felt two arms slither behind her head and someone pulled themselves up to the seat.

"About calling you not a real woman?" The now unmistakably rough voice of Mello asked. DJ looked down at Hankk as she bit her lip. Bingo. Mello laughed and grunted. "You aren't a real woman just so you know." Matt began to laugh again and said, "H-hey! That's my baby sister man! Be nice to her!"

Hankk only slumped further in her seat. "Ignore those idiots." DJ tried. "They're drunk is all. You're a real woman." Mello snorted and DJ offered a smile. DJ's eyes returned to the road and silence settled for a few moments as Mello's snoring overtook the car. "Since when do you care about that kind of stuff anyway?"

Hankk opened her mouth to speak but Matt answered for her before she could. "Since Mello decided to compliment on how beautiful she had grown and she finally admitted that she loved him." A deep red blush grazed her cheeks and she quickly jumped to her own defense. "First off I'm only two years younger than him so don't make it sound so awkward and second we are just friends. That's it." She explained.

"Then why are you blushing?" Matt whispered in her ear. Hankk jumped and Matt fell back laughing. DJ pulled into the driveway and exited to grab Mello. Matt raced out and grabbed the door for his little sister. She thanked him and then slammed the door on his fingers. He yelped and watched his sister walk away. He sucked on his fingers and caught up with her and DJ entering the hideout and plopping down next to a few others mafia members.

DJ and Hankk took Mello to his room and dropped him on his bed. He grunted slightly and rolled onto his side. DJ left the room but Hankk sat at the end of his bed. Everything Matt said was true, there was no denying it anymore but if Mello was looking for a stripper then she should just give up and let go before she sank too far.

She sighed and stood up silently closing the door behind her leaving him in the darkness.

Mello woke up with his head pounding and slightly chilled. His hands rushed to his forehead and he felt an ice pack beneath his hand. He turned his head towards the window to see Hankk sitting there. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was dressed in black sweatpants and a black shirt. He could not remember a time when she looked more beautiful to him. "Hey Hankk." He groaned.

Hankk stood up straight and walked over to him. She placed her fingers between his on the ice pack. "Sorry. I know that you like an ice pack when you first wake up with a hangover so I thought-"

Mello grabbed her fingers with his own and pushed down on the pack. "Thanks." He said. She just smiled and nodded sitting down beside him. He rested his other hand on her knee, slowly rubbing up and down.

Shivers ran up and down her spine but she managed to keep them under control. Hankk had no other choice. Mello squeezed her knee for a moment before rubbing her inner thigh. This reminded Hankk of a game that she was forced to play. "Are You Nervous?" The object was to get as far as possible until they felt uncomfortable enough to say, "Yes! I'm nervous!" She would always lose at the knee.

Hankk squirmed a little hoping Mello would catch on but he didn't. Hankk now jumped up and accidentally knocked over his bedside stand and Mello gave her a quizzical look before forcing himself up. "Lie back down. I got it." She tried to assure him. He shook his head and they both lowered themselves to pick up the mess, the ice pack on his pillow. Mello picked up a photo of when he, Matt, and Hankk were still in Wammy's House. Near was in the picture by force of Hankk but he didn't seem to mind. Hankk only had everyone's best interest in mind and Mello was curious how she had proved that last night. The last thing he could remember was Matt telling DJ to drive them to a strip club and Mello rolling his eyes.

If that boy would stop playing so many damn video games he could go on his own time. "Hey Hankk?" He asked. She looked up at him still messing with his nightstand. "Where did Matt and I go last night?"

Hankk sighed and Mello knew this would be bad. "Strip club."

Mello rolled his eyes and stood up, Hankk rejoined him. "Sorry."

She shrugged as DJ ran through the door. "Boss!" He yelled. Mello turned and glared at him. "We have new information on Kira." He reported. Mello rushed out of the room, Hankk at his heels, to find the mafia crammed together with a new hostage. Hankk handed Mello a chocolate bar before he spoke to the young girl. "Yagmai." He whispered before taking a bite of his freshly opened bar.

Hankk watched the girl squirm and quietly cry. It broke her heart the Mello believed he had to take such extremities to get what he wanted.

Mello turned back to Hankk smiling, glad they had got what they wanted, but her face read opposite to his. She was frowning…feeling **bad** for doing this. Mello nudged Matt and pointed at her face. Mello nodded for the rest of the mafia to leave and Hankk followed. Matt grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to Mello and the girl.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "We've got Kira's sister. She can give us information."

Hankk kept her focus on the girl. She seemed to be so frightened and Hankk couldn't blame her. Being forced to go somewhere with people who look dangerous was a scary idea and no one should have to go through that. Hankk shrugged and Mello's smile faded. What had been wrong with him? For the longest time he could act like he normally had around her, but that seemed to change. He used to be able to act indifferent to her feelings but now he cared more than ever.

Mello shook his head and whistled. DJ soon came in. He sat next to the girl and the other three exited the room. They stopped in the main room around the rest of the mafia and Mello spoke up. "Oi! Hankk! What was wrong with you back there?"

Hankk grimaced and replied, "Don't you think you've gone just a little too far? She's an innocent girl! She isn't involved with her brother's crimes."

"If we hadn't taken her we wouldn't be able to get the information that could be proven vital." Mello retaliated.

"As I once said, she is an _innocent_ girl." Hankk stressed the word "innocent", hoping Mello would get it through his head. "If we had to get any information out of her wouldn't it have been easier to do it in a more… pleasant way? You could have at least pretended to be someone interviewing the Yagmai family for Ratio being the top student at the university."

"We're a bunch of criminals. Pleasant isn't what we do." One of the members snarled.

Hankk rounded on him and grabbed him by his collar, grabbing the knife out of his pocket. "Was I talking to you?" She asked him putting it to his throat. He narrowed his eyes on her and she pushed it into his skin, a little blood drizzling down his neck. Mello and Matt were instantly behind her, Mello's arms around her waist and Matt trying to take the knife away from her.

They pulled her off the man with ease but she pulled her wrist out of Matt's grip and twirled the knife in her fingers. "This is mine from now on." She growled. The man was gripping his throat and she could see the hidden fear in his eyes. He knew as well as anybody there that if he spoke one more word to her she would have easily slit his throat. Hankk wasn't a criminal, but that was Matt and Mello's doing. They wouldn't allow her. She had the potential but those two wanted to keep her "pure" and "innocent".

"Lets go." Mello whispered in her ear nudging her. Matt followed closely behind as Mello, still holding Hankk by her waist, led them down a hallway and into another room. It was Matt's room. Matt locked all of his locks and jumped as the knife Hankk had earlier came flying towards him. It landed in the door without a sound and she was completely focused on it.

Matt and Mello exchanged a look before Matt stepped in front of her and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "Calm down." He ordered.

"Fuck you." She growled.

Matt and Mello looked at each other again. She was extremely pissed off and it was _extremely_ hard to get her out of these kinds of moods. Thinking for a moment Matt came up with an idea.

"Well, even though I'm not your real brother I still consider you a sister to me and that would be considered incest which I would not like to do with you. Mello, however, would be greatly pleased seeing as how you are the only thing he talks about anymore. The only time I hear about the Kira case is when you're around." Mello and Hankk shot him a glare, hers more deadly than his. Matt only smiled in return and continued, "You can shoot me as many glares as you want but I guarantee you both if you'd just confess to each other I wouldn't have to take Mello to a strip club to get laid when he's deprived."

Hankk's cheeks flushed and Mello released Hankk. Instead of attacking Matt like his brain was telling him to he, instead, looked down at Hankk to see her cheeks bright red and eyes glaring down at the floor. He looked at Matt and then at Hankk and back to Matt mouthing, "She-?" Matt nodded before he could finish and unlocked the locks grabbing them both by the wrist and throwing them outside his room.

"Now go be a good couple and fix each other's deprivation. She obviously wants it if she wants me to screw her and you agreed to go to the club with me last night so you know you want it. Now hurry up to whoever's room and fix it so I don't have to deal with two bad moods anymore." Matt then slammed the door on them both and Mello stared at the door dumbfounded. However, when he heard footsteps going up the hall he came back into reality and rushed to Hankk.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him. "What?" she growled. Mello glared at her and shoved her against the wall.

"Don't you growl at me." He growled back. She tried to fight against him but he only smiled a wicked smile. "What?" He asked, enjoying her struggle. "Don't like being pinned down?" Hankk's hands flew up to his arm but Mello was to fast. He grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her using one hand to hold them. The other hand went down to the hem of her shirt where his fingers began to twist the material around. "You know," He began his fingers slipping under her shirt. He used his index finger to softly trail up and down her stomach as he felt the violent shivers within her reverberate back through her to his finger. "What if I told you Matt was right? That I actually do talk about you non-stop? What would you say I wonder?"

Hankk opened her mouth but Mello quickly claimed her lips. His lips were extremely soft and cold against her own; as hers were also soft yet warm. Their tongues began to battle for dominance but Mello pulled away soon afterwards and she leaned forwards a little bit hoping to keep him near. He began to trail butterfly kiss across her jaw and down her neck, Hankk staring out into space trying to string together an answer.

"I would probably say you were a creepy-" She began, a loud gasp emitting from her lips as Mello bit down on her collarbone. She could feel that he drew blood and he let it run down a little before using his tongue to follow the trail eventually going back to the wound and sucking on it. Hankk couldn't finish her sentence as she rested her head back on the wall keeping in a moan. She wasn't going to let Mello know he had completely control over her.

Mello, not hearing any further sound from her left his first mark and trailed back up her neck, his grip on her wrists tightening and his fingers gently massaging her stomach. He had to get a sound out of her, one moan. He refused to move until he had. Once he got what he wanted things would progress from that moment but if he didn't get that one thing he wouldn't be satisfied.

Hankk closed her eyes and enjoyed this "torture". "Mello." She gasped, refusing to let any form of moan escape her lips. Mello pressed himself against her even more before letting his fingers slide up and slip underneath her bra. Hankk pressed herself against the wall as much as she could, Mello massaging her breast and pressing himself against her even more. Now he was on a search, something to help him get his desire. Her weakest spot.

Hankk knew exactly what he was looking for she subconsciously tilted her head to the side to give him more room. Mello grinned. He liked the effect he was having on her. After a few seconds of searching he felt another violent shiver run through her and he knew it could be from anything but Mello decided to take a chance and attack his current position. A few more violent shivers ran through her and Mello began to suck on this spot a moan finally slipping through her lips.

Mello smiled and continued until she began to wriggle around again. Hankk finally freed her wrists from his captivity and pulled out his other hand from her shirt. She pushed him off of her and back against the wall. Her hand was wrapped around his throat and her gaze was clashing with his. Hankk was panting slightly but she could still speak with a dry throat. She moved her hand down his throat and rested it against his chest. "Not in a hallway." Mello grinned and grabbed

her wrist leading her to his room.

Matt's head was peering out from his bedroom and he watched the scene unfold before him. He was a little conflicted because he really did see Hankk as a younger sister but if anything she should be with Mello. He was better than the mafia members. Sighing with a smile he returned to his room thankful he was nowhere near Mello's room.

A few weeks had passed and Mello was once again on his bed, Hankk sitting beside him. Ever since he had gotten that scar he had been drinking himself to sleep every other night and it was worrying Hankk. She pressed down lightly on the ice pack trying to get him to at least stir. His hands flew up and covered hers his eyes slowly opening to the bright room. He winced at the light and Hankk moved in front of the light to cast a shade for his vision. "Good morning." She mused happily. He just grimaced at the air. Hankk was sick of his moping and stood to close the blinds. Mello watched her intently until she had returned to him this time sitting on top of him, straddling him.

Mello wrapped his arms around her waist and she put a hand on either side of his head. "You have _got_ to stop moping around. You look fine, extremely sexy." She explained caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. He only rolled his eyes and she began to trail kisses down his jaw and down his neck, Mello looking down her shirt.

"That night, back at the strip club. DJ told me what he knew and I just wanted to let you know you aren't a woman." Hankk left his neck to glare at him and he flipped her over with complete elegance ghosting his lips over her ear whispering, "You aren't. You are so much better than that. You are a lady and there is a difference between women and ladies. Care to find out?" Hankk just smiled and moved her head to the side preparing to find out the difference between women and ladies.


	3. Gape at Me

**Gape at Me... [A Nate River One-Shot] for CitystreetNYC**

 _Hello! This is my worst (and shortest) one-shot ever. I apologize for that and for it's so scatter-minded to read. I'm typing on a laptop with one hand my nephew asleep on me and me in pain so I already figured it was going to be crap. I'm so sorry and I promise to write a sequel to it but first I'm going to catch up on other one-shots. I also haven't the slightest why it isn't breaking properly. Sorry. D: Until then baibai._

It's been three years since the success of Nate River cornering Light Yagmai as Kira. Kira, the world renowned mass murderer of criminals and supposed criminals since 2003. The man who ruled over the world for six years by fear. Kira was a sickening man, and Light Yagmai's mother and sister never knew the Light Yagmai after seventeen years of age. Nate shook his head in disappointment. When he had went to talk to the remaining Yagmai family they both seemed to think that Kira killed Light, which in all reality was the truth. The power of the Death Note created Kira – or "killer" according to the Japanese – and the power over took the bright young man who could have become the real successor of L. He was a worthy opponent but when Nate had cornered him and proved his guilt, it became obvious that he wasn't worthy of being called a possible successor and that the power had over taken him to such an extremity that there had been nothing left to do to pull him out of his own drunken state of power. It was a shame to see such bright men get so engulfed in power, but nothing of the sort mattered to Nate right now.

Right now the only thing that mattered to him was the young woman sitting in front of him in a leather computer chair. Another criminal, similar to Kira's power, had arisen and Nate had no choice but to take the case. True, he wanted to continue as the original L had and only take cases that interested him – and he had very little interest in the second Kira case – but this woman had begged him to take it and he couldn't deny her. Especially as how the criminal had killed her last remaining relative. The successor of Kira had killed her grandmother, a woman she had only discovered recently. It hurt Moon a great deal but she had yet to show any form of weakness about it. It worried Nate a bit which was why he had chosen to take the case. For her. Although he couldn't put his finger on why she was so important to him exactly, but he knew he would realize it soon enough.

Near was twenty-two and Moon was only eighteen but she was an exquisite beauty for nineteen. Moon was about five foot one and she had mid-back length dark hair with big blue-green eyes. There was a constant debate about the color of her hair because it was brown, but it was so dark it looked like black dye. Moon had learned to not let it bother her when people asked her about its color. Sighing, Moon stood up to full height as she looked down at Near. He was still playing with his dolls, although his baby like features finally chiseled themselves out. He still had the same general appearance but he looked more mature, more defined in a way.

Despite the three year difference Near and Moon had been friends all their lives, but Nate didn't have a clue as to what her name was. In all his research, annals looking he couldn't even find a hint to what her name would be and sometimes he wondered if she knew what her own name was. He looked up from underneath his shocked white hair and up at the beautiful woman before him. He couldn't help but stare at her as she sat up straight in her chair.

It had become a staring contest between the two, only inconspicuous. They were both staring at each other but neither of them noticed the other returning the stare. Neither of them recognized the feeling that made their hearts race just by the one little glance. They both feared it. They feared it because they didn't know what it was – because they couldn't explain it. Soon, however, soon they would be able to stop fearing it but embrace it. They would never understand it and no one will ever be able to explain it but they will learn to accept it.

A few thoughts ran through Near's mind as he tried to put a name to this feeling. He had heard about it from so many stories as a child, but what was its name. Everything had a name and he was the world's greatest detective, yet he couldn't put a simple name to a simple feeling. What was it? He asked himself. What is this called? What is it, what is it, what is it, what is it? He tried many theories in his mind but none of them made sense, he found a flaw in each. It didn't take him too long, however, to finally figure out its name. "Love." He whispered.

"What Near?" Moon asked.

Near jumped in shock and looked up at Moon. He suddenly stood up and looked at her. "Love." He repeated.

"What about it?" She asked, standing up also.

"That's what it's called. That's what could be the downfall?"

"The downfall of what?" She asked, a little concerned. Normally Near made sense but now…he was just speaking. His words weren't connecting.

"It could be the down fall!" He exclaimed. "I can't let it. You have to leave."

"What?! Why?!" Moon couldn't believe it. Near was just kicking her out after all they've been through without a reason to boot! It wasn't fair. "Near," she stated calmly, trying to be optimistic about the situation. "You aren't thinking rationally, sleep on it first! Please."

Near violently shook his head. "No! Don't leave! I-I love you." He whispered.

Moon just gaped at him in shock.


	4. Just for You

**Just For You... [Mihael Kheel One-Shot] for BlackGiratina**

 _Alright so I'll warn you now it's not exactly a happily ever after, but that's because when I pieced the idea together I was watching his outcome so...yeah. For those of you who haven't exactly gotten that far yet, I'll warn you that there are spoilers. Also, if anyone's wondering if I made up how Near formed his alias, I didn't. I read up on it, and that's how it was created. I hope you enjoy BlackGiratina! As to others who may stumble upon this as well! Baibai for now!_

"Kitori." A red haired man said. He blew out a puff of smoke before placing the cigarette between his lips again. He looked down at the pale girl lounging on the couch. She had an iPod Nano lying on her chest, blasted to the maximum volume and Matt could hear "Scared" by Three Days Grace blaring. Sometimes Matt couldn't help but wonder how the girl didn't go deaf on days like this. "Kitori," He tried again, his cigarette moving with his lips. "I don't have time for this." He sighed to himself. Matt grabbed the white cord to her headphones and yanked them out, both the ear buds and the iPod flying across the room and hitting the wall.

"What was that for?!" She yelled in irritation. He untidy blond hair bouncing with her as she jumped off the couch and ran after the iPod. Matt shook his head at the girl before pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, delicately holding it between his thumb and pointer finger, and sighing. Lately she had seemed as though she had been majorly PMS-ing, and when Kitori did PMS, the Mafia did everything they could to stay away. Kitori could be a frightening woman on her time.

"Mello wants you. Do us all a favor," Matt said turning around walking for the door. "Don't kill him when he opens his mouth." He ran out of the door and slammed it behind him, Kitori sending a very cold and menacing death glare towards the door. Why would she kill Mello? His "plea" made it sound like Mello only had something outrageous in store, and if that was the truth; Kitori wanted nothing to do with it. Not now.

Sighing, she wrapped the headphones around the iPod and slipped it in her pocket in her dark wash jeans before stepping to the door and opening it. She left the door wide open, not really caring if anyone went in. Normally Matt would have been playing his Xbox but Kitori hadn't been in the brightest of moods and so she decided to take over what could be considered the living room causing him to stay away. He was probably off somewhere playing his DS or something.

Kitori causally strode by a few of the Mafia members who couldn't help but turn their head. She was quite the stunning woman. She had an extremely pale complexion, chalky white, with long blond untidy hair and deep green eyes that stood out without any make-up enhancement. Kitori never wore make-up because she didn't need it; she was a natural beauty even if she was covered in dirt, grime, and mud. This had caused a lot of men to turn heads, and even a few women, with perverted comments and dumb pick-up lines. She, however, easily snapped back with a smart comment that left them completely dumbfounded.

Reaching Mello's door, she pulled down on the hem of her black shirt in an attempt to straighten it out and zipped up her purple jacket slightly. Normally she would have her red cap on, but today she just didn't bother with it. She finally deemed herself presentable and knocked on his bedroom door. Kitori assumed this was where Mello was, although she could have been wrong. After standing outside of his door for a few minutes with no response she turned to leave, but someone cleared their throat and Kitori turned back to Mello's door, only to drop her jaw.

Mello stood in the doorway, a black towel wrapped around his waist, excess water dripping from his hair, and body still wet. A faint blush grazed Kitori's cheeks as she looked him over. When she heard a snicker she quickly snapped out of her daze and looked up at Mello's face. He had a smug smile spreading his lips and Kitori only shoved past him and sat on his bed. "I'm guessing you liked what you saw. You were staring for a good two minutes." He mocked, shutting the door behind him.

"Next time you should get dressed before you answer your door. At least pants, man. Come on, work with me here." Kitori snapped back in defense. "It's only common courtesy. No one wants to stare at a naked man."

"You do." Mello said before turning to his dresser.

Kitori's blush only became deeper. "Damn him." She thought before lying back on his bed. She closed her eyes, allowing Mello to dress himself in some privacy. She had known Mello ever since she had came to Wammy's House when she was thirteen. True they hadn't exactly known each other for very long, since she ran away when she was fifteen, but they had grown a close enough relationship that when he found her a few years ago he gladly invited her to join the Mafia. She was an intelligent girl who proved herself useful to his cause.

The only downfall to her joining was the slight crush that erupted in both of them. It was hard to tell that they liked each other, because they treated each other as they would any normal person, but there were just something's that they wouldn't do. Mello wouldn't eat chocolate when he was speaking with her and she wouldn't be as sarcastic as she normally would have. Small things like that.

Now normally, she wouldn't have blushed when she saw him in just a towel because normally she wouldn't have stared but over the past few months her crush had bloomed into love. She stopped denying it the first time she felt hurt by something miniscule he said. He, in return, was angry with himself for making her feel bad. They both had it bad, but yet it was unspoken to either of their mutual love. As these thoughts were being mulled over in her mind, something wet hit her forehead. At first, Kitori thought nothing of it, but when another and then another hit her head she couldn't help but open her eyes in wonder of what was dripping on her.

When she had opened her eyes she jumped back a little, startled by Mello's hovering over her. He just smirked. "Sorry I thought you fell asleep on me there. I called your name twice." He explained crawling off of her.

"This gives you the right to hover over me like a deranged killer?" She asked. Had she really been so deep in thought she didn't even hear Mello calling her? She sat up and looked at his back. The only thing he bothered to pull on was his leather pants (and presumably his boxers).

Mello looked at her reflection in the glass cover of a hung photo he had. Well, it wasn't a photo it was a degree. Kitori wanted him to be proud of his achievements and she hung it up herself when she found it one day. He was out with Matt buying chocolate and when he returned to the hideout he didn't notice until she questioned him about it. He never bothered to take it down mainly because Kitori took her time to hang it up. He didn't want to offend her. "So," He began, still smirking as he watched her snap from looking at his body to looking at the back of his head. "What exactly were you so deep in thought about? Anything I should know?"

"I thought you wanted to see me and I was merely pondering what it could possibly be, seeing as how you haven't bothered to try and tell me yet." Kitori replied, focusing on his strawberry blond hair.

"Good question." Mello thought to himself. What exactly had he called her in for? Thinking about this for a moment as he turned around to face her he suddenly recalled what he wanted to say. "Right," He began walking over to her. "I just wanted to apologize for a few nights ago. You were right, apparently. Near unfortunately managed to get in contact with me and I asked him about your theory. He said that it was a good possibility that your theory was correct, and when I brought up mine he pretty much put it down within a matter of seconds. Damn Nate."

They both shuddered at the teenage boy's name. It was rare that Mello actually used Near's real name. Kitori already knew that Near was Nate River. That was how he created his alias. He took the N and A out of his first name and combined it with the R and E to eventually form the alias Near. The two shared a mutual hatred for the seventeen-year-old, although their reasons differed. Mello hated him because Near was always the best and Kitori hated him because he knew her sister's name before she was mysteriously killed. Eventually she had discovered that it was Kira who killed her, even though he sister was innocent, but the hate for him never died. He was just an annoying brat in her eyes.

"So how much pride did you have to swallow to be able to say that?" She asked him, this time it was her turn to smirk. Mello didn't like to be wrong so it took a lot for him to actually apologize and when he did he had to swallow a lot of pride before he could even say the word "I".

"None what-so-ever." He replied, his smirk growing as she rolled her eyes in disbelief. By now he was standing directly in front of her and looking down. He was still a little wet, but for the most part he was pretty dry.

Kitori smirked up at him and stood to her full height, but Mello grabbed her shoulders and sat her down. She gave him a quizzical look as to ask "more" but her expression soon changed. Mello's right hand moved to the back of her head and he slammed his lips down on hers creating a very passionate kiss in the process. Kitori didn't respond or even fall into the kiss and when he pulled away he just grinned. He face was a very dark red. "W-what?" She stuttered, but Mello silenced her by pushing her back against the bed and unzipped her jacket.

"I didn't have to swallow any pride to apologize to you. You were right and I was wrong. It's as simple as that." He replied, grabbing both her wrists and easily pinning them above her head with one hand. He crawled ontop of her and sat down in her lap, leaning forward staring at her neck mesmerized. She opened her mouth ready to speak but Mello silenced her by claiming her lips yet again. This time, Kitori respond and kissed him back but he pulled away again. "That's the reaction I was looking for the first time."

"Tease." She mumbled.

"Just for you." He purred, trailing kisses from the corner of her mouth down her jaw and to her neck. By then she began to squirm in an attempt to break free from him. She wasn't going to be the submissive one here, nor was he. He continued to kiss her neck randomly until he heard a soft groan escape her lips. Kitori knew she was about to regret that and she was proven right when Mello attacked her soft spot.

However, it didn't take long for the moment to be ruined. A knock was on his door and Matt's voice broke through the barrier between the Mafia and the love on the bed. "Mello, it's N. He's contacted us again and he has a favor to ask of us." Mello closed his eyes and shook his head. Of course he managed that, right now of all times. He looked back to Kitori who held the same fallen expression he had a few moment earlier. He smiled and noticed the small hickey forming on her neck.

"Well," He began, letting go of her wrists and grabbing her faces in his hands. "Looks like I've marked you now." He whispered pulling her into a quick kiss before crawling off of her and pulling on his leather vest. Kitori slid off the bed and followed behind Mello, stopping when Matt broke out in laughter. Kitori snapped and looked back at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

He just smirked evilly and walked past her murmuring, "hickey". A hand instantly flew up to her neck and she went the opposite direction to look in the closest mirror. Mello had, in fact, "branded" her. She closed her eyes and wondered what kind of remarks she was going to be receiving now. They weren't going to be anything good, but like always, Kitori could deal with it.

Throughout the past week Mello had passed her in empty hallways and had her up against the wall within a matter of minutes, hands either above her head or laced with his, but no matter what it was he would always kiss her deep and kiss her passionately. When the kisses ended, however, he would simply walk away without even a second glance. It confused Kitori a little because he wouldn't talk with her anymore and he would leave a room when she entered the same one as him. Matt wouldn't elaborate either, so Kitori had come to the conclusion that he must have kissed her that first day one week ago because of a bet and the only reason he continued with her was because he must have been sexually frustrated. It hurt Kitori because it seemed as though the feelings she had for him weren't mutual.

The same thing could be said for now. Mello had both her hands pinned against the wall, his body pressed as close as he could get to hers, and he was kissing her with a tremendous amount of passion. Kitori couldn't help but respond to the kiss. Even though she felt hurt by what she had concluded her feelings didn't change for him. When he pulled away from her this time she didn't hesitate and grabbed the crucifix hanging from his neck. "Mello," she whispered when he grabbed her wrist. "What happened last week? Why do you keep avoiding me?" She asked, staring at his crucifix. Kitori couldn't look him in the eyes. He remained silent and dropped his cross knowing she wasn't going to get an answer. "Please let go, I'll leave now." However, Mello didn't let go. Instead Mello pulled her back to him and embraced her.

"I'm sorry Rei." He whispered, stroking her hair. She smiled a little as Mello used her real name. He name wasn't Kitori - that was her alias. Her name was in fact Rei Hirochu. They stood like that for a few minutes before she pushed him away and grabbed his face in both of her hands.

"You still haven't answered my question." Kitori reminded him.

"Remember how Near contacted me last week?" He asked. She nodded her head and he continued. "Well he's asking something of me I just can't refuse but the risk of doing this is unbearable to think about."

"What did he ask of you?" Kitori asked, concern laced in her voice.

"Kiyomi Takada." He sighed.

"Isn't she the 'spokes-person' of Light?" Kitori asked. Mello, Matt, and Kitori agreed long ago that it was Light Yagami who was Kira. Afterwords, they just said "Light" instead of saying "Kira". It saved them a lot of trouble when they spoke about it in public.

"Yeah," Mello confirmed looking up at Kitori. He kissed her forehead before continuing. "He wants me to kidnap her and get all the information I can from her. The biggest risk of this though is that she is the fifth Kira and-"

"-she can kill you." Kitori finished, dropping her hands to her side and stepping back.

"Exactly." Mello said, his expression showed hurt from her walking away from him. "I'm to do this on January 26." He explained. Kitori gasped.

"That's tomorrow!" She cried. Mello nodded and Kitori could only stare at him. Her hatred for Near increased one hundred fold. Kitori felt as though she was on the verge of tears but she took a deep breathe to hold them back. Mello grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back to him. He pulled her into the most passionate kiss she had received yet. She wrapped her arms around his neck as a lone tear trickled down her cheek. This wasn't fair. First she lost her family and now she was going to lose her love.

The need for air came upon them quicker than they had expected and they both pulled away, panting slightly. Mello quickly wiped away the one tear falling down her cheek. "You know that none of this is fake. All of this is real. Every kiss, every word," He whispered tracing down her neck and down her spine. "Every touch." He finished. He laced his hand with hers and pulled her to his bedroom. This was the last night she would have with him and he would have with her. Mello was positive that he was going to die tomorrow and he wasn't going to leave without leaving her something to remember him by.

Their first and last night together began with a kiss and ended with a conception.

"Kitori." Someone whispered. She just waved them off and snuggled deeper into the warm hospital blankets. "Mello wants his mother." The person whispered again. Kitori's eyes fluttered as she pushed herself up to look at Near. True she had a deep rooted hatred for the teen, but Near wouldn't allow her to live on her own when the father couldn't be present with them. Kitori wasn't going to allow Near to be Mello Keehl's father figure but she would allow him to be present in the child's life. After all, Near helped her throughout her pregnancy along with the rest of the SPK and the Task Force.

It was a week after Light Yagami had been proven Kira and had been shot and killed by his own shinigami that Kitori discovered she was pregnant with Miheal's child. Her child was named after her love's alias so she could have space in her heart for both of them. Not a senior and junior. Separate and combined spaces for both of them. Mello cried and Near gently carried him over to his mother where she cradled him in her arms and softly hummed, lulling the child back to sleep. His deep green eyes, like Rei's, smiled at her before slowly closing back to slumber. She looked at his strawberry blond hair and then looked out the window smiling.

"It's alright Mello." She whispered, kissing her child's forehead softly. "Mommy is here and daddy is here too."


End file.
